


Home

by Svurolivia



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svurolivia/pseuds/Svurolivia
Summary: Short one shot based on Missing. Some missing scenes after the Charity event.





	Home

Amanda and Olivia found themselves all dressed up and out at a police charity event. The last place either one of them want to be spending their night. Neither one of them enjoys kissing up to brass and worse no one know that they’re in a relationship. They’re only newly together, about a month into their relationship. Liv had confronted Amanda about her telling the brunette that she loved her and they’d been together ever since.

Truthfully, it had taken a fair bit of coercion to get the blonde to agree to go. This definitely wasn’t her scene and if it wasn’t for Olivia, she probably would have skipped it all together.

The party was boring. Both women planning on spending the minimum amount of time there that would be considered socially acceptable before leaving for the night.

Then Rob Miller happened. The man had actually attempted to flirt with both Olivia and Amanda at the same time leaving both of them feeling jealous. It was hard to be in public like this and have no one know they’re together. Right now, it’s something that is very necessary since they know that Amanda will have to be transferred out of SVU once they disclose their relationship. But they’re not ready to do that until they’re sure that this relationship is going to last. Still, it never felt good to have someone flirt with your girlfriend right in front of you. The man had also made them both feel a little uneasy. Amanda had pointed out to Liv as they were leaving the building that a “Loganville” accent doesn’t exist.

The uber ride home is their first chance to show affection for each other since the night began. They sit in the back of the car holding hands, talking quietly amongst themselves. They’re ready to go home and curl up on the couch with each other and enjoy a glass of wine, but they know that won’t be happening until they can manage to get the kids asleep.

Having three kids at three completely stages of development, was difficult, but not something either one wanted to change. Amanda loved watching Olivia bond with Billie. Often catching Liv snuggling the baby on the couch, talking to her, singing to her. She was more of a second parent to her than Al was.

“Thank you for coming with me tonight. I know you really didn’t want to.” Liv says looking over at her girlfriend.

“I like spending time with you, Liv. You’re the only person I’d spend a night with the brass for.” Amanda replies.

Liv laughs. “How romantic.”

They arrive back at Liv’s apartment and thank Lucy for watching the kids while they were out. Jesse and Noah are awake and cranky. It’s way past both of their bedtimes, but they Noah had wanted to wait up for Olivia and Jesse had a habit of doing whatever Noah did. Thankfully, Billie was asleep so they didn’t walk into complete chaos.

They manage to get Jesse and Noah in bed and then they change into sweatpants and curl up on the couch together with a couple glasses of wine. This is their favorite time at night. Especially after a tough case. Where they just get lay together and relax. Liv is running fingers Amanda’s blonde hair. The younger woman has her head resting on Olivia’s chest.

“I love you, baby.” Liv says before capturing Amanda’s lips in a kiss. They do their best to not get too involved with each other while they’re on the couch. The last thing they need is Jesse or Noah to walk in on them since they’re not sure if the kids are actually asleep. It usually took them a while to fully settle and go to sleep when they have sleepovers.

The physical aspect of Amanda and Olivia’s relationship is not one that they had a lot of time to explore. Between their kids and work, it was hard to find time where they could have some time alone together.

Liv’s lips move to Amanda’s jaw and neck, alternating between kissing and sucking at Amanda’s skin causing the blonde to let out a moan. “Liv, we need to stop and move into your bedroom.”

Olivia pauses her ministrations long enough for them to move into the bedroom. Pouncing on her girlfriend the second the door is closed and locked. She captures her lips in a deep kiss, sucking on her bottom lip and then working her tongue into the other woman’s mouth.

“Someone’s eager tonight” Amanda says when she pulls away to catch her breath.

“You said you’d wanted to spend the night in bed.” Liv replies.

Amanda moves her hands under Olivia’s shirt smoothing them over stomach and then moving them up to cup the brunette’s breasts through her bra, tweaking her nipples. She moves her hands away long enough to pull Liv’s shirt over her head and then reaching behind her to unhook her bra. The younger woman pulls it off and then moves her head down to take one of Liv’s nipples into her mouthing causing her to moan.

Olivia pulls on Amanda’s shoulders, kissing her and then walking Amanda backwards till her knees hit the mattress. She breaks their kiss and begins to undress the other woman.

They spend time really exploring each other’s bodies. Taking their time with each other in a way that they haven’t be able to do so. After they climax, they lay in each other’s arms, just holding each other. Enjoying the time that they have together because Billie should be waking for a feed very soon.

The next morning, they have a quiet morning with the kids. Noah and Amanda make pancakes for everyone to enjoy. This is when Liv and Amanda are happiest. When they can forget about all the awful things they see at work, and focus on their family. Things between them are new, but they both know that this is the real deal. They’ve spent the last year dancing around each other, thought they both had feelings for a lot longer than that.

Of course, their mornings don’t usually stay blissful. Amanda gets a call not long into their morning that Nikki Staines was found unconscious and possibly drugged. Even when their job is tough, they know they’ll always have the comfort of home and each other to get them through.


End file.
